¡Violame Granger!
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Pansy Parkinson rocia a Draco Malfoy con poción desinhibidora y las cosas no salen como ella esperaba.Dramione. Este fic participa en el concurso de Pam ch voz de youtube, de un os por un audiofic.
1. Violame Granger

Disclaimer. Nada me pertenece

Este fic participa en el concurso de OS por un audio, de Pam ch voz, en su canal de YouTube, el premio será hacer un Audiofic al Os que resulte ganador.

Link de YouTube:

www. youtube channel / UC1pf6lXd1pux0wQFHpRFLAg ?view_ as= subscriberP-(solo eliminen los espacios)

Página de Facebook: search/top/?q=Pam%20Ch%20Voz(solo quiten los signos y unan las letras)

La pueden encontrar en YouTube y Facebook como Pam ch voz, síganla es muy buena , es un crack.

Pansy Parkinson caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts muy contenta con la compra que había hecho en sortilegios Weasley. Había adquirido una poción desinhibidora, que pensaba usar en cierto chico muy especial para ella.

Llego a la sala común de slytherin y ahí sentado frente a la chimenea se encontraba Draco Malfoy perdido en sus pensamientos, completamente solo, sin nadie a su alrededor. Pues su popularidad ya no era la misma desde la guerra, todos lo evitaban, como si tuviera la peste. Excepto Pansy quien no perdía oportunidad en acercársele pese a sus negativas.

─¡Hola draquito!

─Largo de aquí, Pansy─dijo mirándola con desprecio, sin apartar la vista de la chimenea

Pero ella no se dio por vencida y se sentó a su lado─¿No escuchaste?, ¡dije que te largaras!

La chica sin previo aviso le roció el contenido de la poción a la cara, haciéndole caer al suelo─¿Pero qué rayos? ─dijo el limpiándose el rostro con las manos

Pansy le miraba expectante, creía que la poción le ayudaría a conquistarlo, pero sus esperanzas cayeron cuando lo vio incorporarse con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro – Granger,¿Dónde está ella? , ¡Necesito decirle que la amo!

─¿Quién la necesita, si me tienes a mí? ─expreso sugerente acercándose ,sin embargo él le miro con horror y de un empujón la aparto del camino. Dirigiéndose ahora a la torre de premios anuales que ambos compartían.

Se sentía extrañamente diferente, sin ataduras, como si solo el suelo le impidiese volar.

Entro como un torbellino a la torre de premios anuales, la busco en su recamara, en el baño pero no la encontró. Así que se sentó en la sala a esperarla, mientras le preparaba una sorpresa.

La quería, la deseaba, la amaba, ahora lo tenía claro y no estaba dispuesto a perder más el tiempo, arriesgándose a que alguien más ganara su corazón. Al diablo los prejuicios sobre la sangre, su familia, sus amigos y el qué dirán, él era un Malfoy y lucharía por lo que quería. Porque un Malfoy no se rinde jamás.

Hermione Granger regresaba a la torre cargada de libros, agotada después de horas de estudio en la biblioteca. Tenía planeado llegar a dormir, dormir y no saber del mundo hasta el día siguiente, más nada la preparo para lo que vieron sus ojos al abrir la puerta, frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy con un ridículo gorro de orejas de conejo, pero lo que más la perturbo era la amplia sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Una sonrisa diferente a las que siempre solía mostrar.

─¿Malfoy? ─se atrevió a articular

─Granger─dijo con voz anhelante

─¿Te encuentras bien, Malfoy?

─Mucho mejor ahora que mis ojos te ven─dijo ensanchando aún más su sonrisa

Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa y un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas ─Creo que debes ir a la enfermería, no estás bien ─se acercó a él tocando su frente, en señales de fiebre pero su temperatura corporal era normal.

El cerro los ojos disfrutando de su contacto, soltando un suspiro en el acto─oh granger, siempre espere por esto─Hermione lo soltó al momento, asustada por su comportamiento

─¿A qué te refieres? ─pregunto temiendo la respuesta

─el día en que aceptaras ser mi novia─contesto clavando sus ojos grises en ella, anhelando por una respuesta positiva

─¿Tu y yo, novios? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ─se cuestionó andando de un lado para otro, como león enjaulado-Seguramente eres víctima de algún hechizo o es una broma de muy mal gusto-razono en voz baja

El joven le miraba embelesado, fascinado con la rebeldía de sus cabellos castaños cayendo por su espalda, su cintura enmarcada por la blusa ajustada que lucía, sus largas piernas moviéndose cadenciosamente, sin embargo lo que más le fascinaba eran las pecas de su nariz, podía contarlas una por una y no cansarse.

─¡Malfoy¡ ─le grito sacándolo de su ensoñación –Vamos, te llevare a la enfermería─sentencio decidida

─Granger, estoy bien, tú mirada es lo único que necesito para estar bien─la tomo de la mano guiándola hacia el─Te escribí un poema, escucha

─Malfoy, no es momento para poemas-de pronto se interrumpió a si misma dándose cuenta de las palabras pronunciadas por el─espera, ¿Tú me escribiste un poema? ¿A mí?

─shh, escucha─la silencio arrodillándose frente a ella, tomando una flor del florero más cercano

Tus ojos de caramelo

Tus dientes de conejo

Tu cabello de terciopelo

A mi corazón han conquistado

Dime, mi conejita, ¿Serias mi amor?

Terminando la última oración, la joven no sabía si reír o llorar. Se sentía halagada pero a la vez insultada, así que opto por la primera opción, río de buena gana. Su risa retumbaba en los oídos del chico, como una suave melodía que inundaba su mente, adormeciendo sus sentidos y haciéndole olvidar el mundo a su alrededor.

Conteniendo su risa, le miro a los ojos, a esos ojos grises de hielo que ahora parecían derretirse ante ella y por primera vez vio algo que le aterro y la hizo sentir extraña, vio sinceridad, vio anhelo y ¿amor? No, tenía que estar equivocada, el Draco Malfoy que ella conoce no es capaz de sentir un sentimiento tan noble como el amor; sin embargo el seguía viéndola con ojos de cachorro a medio morir y la sonrisa más resplandeciente que haya visto en su vida.

─Malfoy, no sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero esto no puede ser real, tú jamás sentirías algo por mí─hizo una pausa, mirándole intensamente─por una sangre sucia

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y se acercó a ella lentamente, con su caminar elegante y su porte aristocrático. Hermione instintivamente camino hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared, viéndose acorralada.

─Me dueles─dijo el con tristeza

─¿Qué?

─Me duele ver el miedo en tus ojos y la desconfianza en tus acciones pero quiero que una cosa te quede clara, mis palabras son sinceras─declaro llevándose una mano al pecho─te amo, te admiro, siempre lo he hecho, siempre trate de llamar tu atención, tal vez no de la mejor manera pero siempre has estado en mi corazón

Los ojos de Hermione no podían estar más abiertos de la impresión al oír esas palabras ,abría y cerraba la boca sin conseguir articular palabra alguna –Yo.. No sé qué decir –tartamudeo nerviosa- esto es inesperado… ¿Tu… me amas?-dijo aun sin poder creerlo

El la miro a los ojos y apartando un mechón castaño de su rostro, acaricio su mejilla con ternura, la joven no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y estremecerse ante su suave caricia. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras su corazón latía violentamente contra su pecho al percatarse de la cercanía en que se encontraban.

─Puedes creerme, Granger, nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida─declaro sin apartar la mirada

La mente de la chica era una tormenta de emociones, sentía una gran incredulidad, pero mucho más sentía rabia, enojo contra él, se negaba a aceptar sus palabras, se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Con un bufido de ira lo aparto de su camino─¡Basta, Malfoy! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad ¡Toda la vida solo recibí insultos de tu parte¡ y ¡¿ ahora pretendes que crea que sientes algo por mí? ─grito con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos─¡Discúlpame, pero tienes una forma muy rara de expresar tu afecto!

El joven Malfoy bajo la mirada avergonzado, arrepintiéndose por primera vez de sus acciones pasadas. Finalmente levanto su vista y la fijo en ella, visiblemente afectado─ Sé que mis palabras no remendaran el daño que te hice por años, pero si me dejas entrar en tu vida, te juro por Merlín que compensare cada momento por el resto de mis días que me permitas estar a tu lado─dijo esperanzado

Hermione rehuía a su mirada, totalmente confundida, sin saber cómo actuar, que pensar, que responder ante su declaración. Parecía ser sincero y eso la asustaba, sabía cómo actuar ante el Malfoy arrogante de siempre, sin embargo el joven que tenía delante no parecía ser el mismo.

Al ver que ella no respondía se acercó y la tomo de la mano─ Granger, dame una oportunidad y te demostrare quien soy en realidad.

La joven retiro la mano bruscamente─ Ya me lo has demostrado, todos estos años, muchas gracias─respondió sin ocultar su enojo

Draco desesperado ante sus negativas ahogo un grito de frustración, amortiguado solo con sus manos. Se volvió hacia su dirección y sin previo aviso acuno su rostro entre sus dedos. Ella brinco del susto y miro a sus ojos asustada, sin saber que esperar.

─Granger, ¿Qué tengo que hacer, para que me aceptes? ─dijo en un susurro, apoyando su frente contra la suya, acelerando ambos corazones en contra de su voluntad─Estoy dispuesto a todo por ti─suplico con una traicionera lagrima bajando por su pálida mejilla─¡Rayos, Granger, Viólame!

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ─viólame, granger─repitio apenas en un tono audible –soy tuyo, Hermione…soy tuyo─dijo rozando sus labios.

Su respiración se aceleró a mil por hora y sus labios temblorosos cedían ante su contacto .Empezaba a saborear su calor cuando repentinamente el joven se desplomo a sus pies. Le tomo unos segundos salir de su asombro y finalmente reaccionar, preocupada se arrodillo a su lado tomando su pulso, temiendo lo peor, pero para su alivio él se encontraba bien.

Resoplo indignada y por primera vez se percató de la suavidad de su piel, de las finas facciones de su rostro y de la embriagante fragancia de sus cabellos rubios que cubrían sus ojos cerrados bajo la inconciencia. Sin percatarse de sus acciones le aparto un mechón del rostro y le contemplo con un sinfín de preguntas rondando su mente, ¿era realmente sincero? ¿Cómo es que ella, la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts nunca se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? .Una cosa era cierta, su trato era mucho más cordial de lo que había sido en años anteriores, pero no podía quererla, eso era imposible ¿cierto?

─¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Malfoy? ─ se preguntó confundida

─Amarme, amarme y nunca dejarme─ respondió abriendo los ojos y sonriendo con picardía

─¡Malfoy! Tu pedazo de idiota! ¿Has estado despierto todo este tiempo? ─expreso furiosa, dándole de manotazos a lo que él solo sonreía cada vez más─¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No es gracioso! ─continuo pegándole, quería borrarle de la cara esa estúpida sonrisa pero lo único que conseguía era ensancharla cada vez más y eso no hacía más que irritarla.

Finalmente se cansó de sus golpes y de sus múltiples reclamos. La tomo de las muñecas y estampo sus labios contra los suyos, enzarzándose en una pelea que para su deleite y sorpresa el gano.

No supo en que momento flaqueo y cedió ante sus deseos, quería abofetearse a sí misma por su debilidad pero ya era tarde, él sonreía orgulloso y acariciaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

─Eres un idiota, Malfoy─dijo sin evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios

─Pero soy tu idiota─le respondió tomándola de la barbilla y plasmando sus más profundos sentimientos en un beso, en un beso sincero y dulce. El más dulce que haya probado en su vida.

Muy en lo profundo de su ser le agradecía a Parkinson por su atrevimiento, pues sin ello, tal vez nunca se hubiera dado el valor de seguir lo que su corazón deseaba. Y Hermione nunca habría descubierto que incluso una serpiente puede amar a una leona, aunque el mundo esté en su contra, porque el mundo puede estar equivocado, porque esa persona es tu mundo entero y en él estas a salvo. Solo debes escuchar a tu corazón.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Loco de Amor

Disclaimer. Los personajes qué aquí aparecen son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, lo demás es invención mía.

Capítulo 2. Loco de Amor

La puerta entreabierta de la Torre de Premios Anuales daba la peor vista qué Pansy podría haber imaginado; en medio de la habitación Draco y Hermione se besaban. Asqueada e indignada salió corriendo de allí.

─ ¡Estúpida Granger y estúpido Malfoy! ─ maldecía por lo bajo, dirigiéndose al gran comedor, mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en su venganza.

Tan distraída iba qué no se percató qué alguien más se dirigía en su misma dirección hasta qué chocó con él. Por su cabello pelirrojo supo de quien se trataba.

─ ¡Weasley fíjate por dónde caminas!

─ ¡Fíjate tú, serpiente asquerosa! ─ le respondió alejándose por el pasillo sin dejar de comer su pan favorito.

Cómo si no necesitase más motivos para enojarse, sacó su varita, sosteniéndola con más fuerza de la requerida, lista para atacarlo por la espalda y hechizarlo hasta hacerlo arrepentirse de dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, una idea cruzó su mente y sonrió con malicia imaginando ya su venganza.

─ Vas a pagar, Malfoy─ bajo su varita y siguió al incauto chico, perdiéndose en los pasillos del castillo.

000000000

Separaron sus labios y él no podía estar más embelesado de lo qué ya estaba, sonreía ampliamente con dicha en su mirada. Ella, sin embargo, le miró por unos instantes, perdiéndose en sus ojos grises anhelantes y frunciendo el ceño, desvió la mirada y se levantó en un sólo movimiento. Acto qué el imitó.

Llevó sus manos al rostro, afligida, molesta consigo misma por ese arrebató ─Esto no puede ser…él está enfermo─ se repetía a si misma─ no está en sus cabales…el jamás...es imposible... ¡No! ─dijo sobresaltando al chico.

─No es imposible, Hermione ─ella le vio con los ojos abiertos─ ¡Yo te amo! ¿No me crees? ¡Lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos! ¡Te amo, Te amo Hermione jean Gra…

Le interrumpió tapándole la boca con sus manos ─ ¿Te volviste loco? ─dijo, cada vez más irritada de verle actuar de esa manera─ ¡Reacciona! ─y le cacheteó, arrepintiéndose al instante, pensando qué le podría responder pero eso no sucedió.

Se sobó su mejilla dolorida y le observó con los ojos húmedos en lágrimas qué amenazaban con salir─ Me…pegaste…Me pegaste.

Sintiendo la culpa invadirla, trató de disculparse ─Lo siento, yo soló…

El negó con la cabeza ─eso significa…significa… ¡qué te preocupas por mí! ─dijo como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

─ ¿Eh? ─ dijo confundida.

─Aún tengo esperanza ─dijo andando de un lado para el otro hablándose a sí mismo ─me cacheteó porque se preocupa por mí y si se preocupa por mi….es porque me quiere…y si me quiere… ¡pronto haré qué me ame!

La joven comenzaba analizar qué tan lejos estaba la puerta, para salir corriendo y buscar ayuda para su compañero─ Malfoy, necesitas ayuda ¿No te das cuenta?

─Me doy cuenta, qué te importa lo qué pase conmigo ¡porque me quieres! ─ dijo esperanzado.

Ella comenzaba a dudar de su estabilidad mental y pensó qué sería mejor no contradecirlo─ Si Malfoy, te apreció…como el gran prefecto qué eres.

─ ¡Esto significa tanto para mí! –chilló de alegría─ sabía qué tu bondad no conocía limites, eres la mujer perfecta para mí, inteligente, hermosa, con un corazón enorme ¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida?

─No sé, un pastel de chocolate ─dijo sin saber qué decir.

El rió─ Eres tan graciosa y si hay algo qué amo tanto como a ti, es el chocolate.

─ ¡Por qué no me sorprende!

─Ya sé qué debes estar pensando.

─No lo creo.

El no borraba su sonrisa, le tomó de la mano y se hincó frente a ella guiñándole un ojo─ Malfoy, por favor, levántate.

─Dame un segundo, es necesario formalizar─ contestó buscando entre sus bolsillos.

─ ¡¿Formalizar?! ─dijo alarmada.

Buscó y buscó hasta qué encontró lo qué buscaba: su anillo de esmeralda con dos serpientes engarzadas en él. Hermione le miró estupefacta y trató de retirar su mano pero él se lo impidió ─Este anillo lleva en mi familia por siglos ─dijo colocándoselo en su dedo corazón contra su voluntad ─y ahora es tuyo ─besó su mano con galantería ─ Tuyo por siempre…es prueba de mi fidelidad, de mi compromiso contigo…te lo juro, no te fallaré ─concluyó tan solemne y seguro de lo qué decía qué por un momento creyó en sus palabras y no tuvo corazón para quitarse el anillo.

Suspiró cansada─ Está bien, lo llevaré─ el extasiado le besó fugazmente en los labios.

─No te arrepentirás, es una promesa ─afirmó mirándole directo a los ojos, ella se sonrojó en contra de su voluntad ante la intensidad de su mirada.

Se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el contacto visual y soltando sus manos gentilmente, le sonrió─ Tengo qué salir un momento ¿me esperas aquí?

─ ¡adonde tú vayas, yo voy contigo!

─No.

─ ¡Sí! , Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

Ella río─ Si, lo sé, pero ¿podrías esperarme unos minutos? ─pidió con su tono más amable y persuasivo ─No tardaré, ¿sí?

─Bien, aquí te espero ─dijo decepcionado.

Ella asintió contenta de poder salir de esa locura ─ ¿Hermione?

─Dime.

Sonrió inocente y señaló sus labios─ Mi beso ─Se quedó perpleja sin saber muy bien qué hacer pero al ver su insistencia, se acercó y le plantó un corto beso en la mejilla.

─ ¡Te amo! ─le escuchó decir antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Resopló fastidiada y se encaminó a la enfermería; Madame Pomfrey debía saber qué era lo que le ocurría a su compañero de torre. Recorrió el largo camino hasta la enfermería en tiempo record, empujó la puerta y entró colorada y agitada por el esfuerzo. Se llevó una mano al pecho regularizando su respiración.

─ ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Casi se va para atrás cuándo escuchó su voz─ ¡Ginny! ─su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una excusa ─ ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Ginny le miró entre curiosa y preocupada, sin levantarse de la cama en la qué estaba recostada, tomando de un vaso, una sustancia nada apetecible a la vista─ Nada aquí pasando el rato ¿y tú? ─dijo con notable ironía.

Le sonrió ─ ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? ─preguntó preocupada por su amiga, sentándose a su lado.

─Estoy bien, sólo cólicos y esas cosas ─le restó importancia ─ ¿Y a ti qué te trae por aquí? Entraste hecha un vendaval.

─Es Malfoy...esta algo enfermo, creo

─ ¿Y porque no vino él? ─preguntó suspicaz.

─Pues por qué…

─ ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Por Morgana! ─ gritó la joven señalándola.

─ ¡Ginny! ¡Me quieres matar de un infarto! ─dijo con el corazón acelerado─ ¿Por qué gritas así?

Su amiga parecía haber olvidado sus dolores, ya qué se levantó de un sólo salto─ ¡El anillo de Malfoy!

Al oírla quiso bofetearse a sí misma, por su descuido. "Debí quitarme el jodido anillo" ─pensó.

─No es lo qué parece ─se apresuró explicar ─Mira, Malfoy está actuando muy extraño…dice qué me ─tragó saliva para decirlo─ qué me ama, qué siempre me ha amado y me besó y...

─ ¿Y qué tal? ─dijo expectante con una sonrisa pícara.

─ ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo preguntas eso en un momento cómo este?, su salud mental está en riesgo.

─ ¿Su salud mental? ─dijo incrédula─ ¿Acaso eres un trol? ¿O tienes cara de sapo? ¿Por qué es imposible qué te amé?, eres brillante, linda, algo testaruda pero eso ayudará, creó qué podrás domarlo.

─ ¿Domarlo? ─su amiga asintió entusiasmada ─pero es…es…es Malfoy…es odioso, presumido, odia a los impuros...odia a mis amigos… ¡No! ¡Eso no funcionará!

─No lo sabrás sino lo intentas ─le guiñó un ojo─ además por lo qué he visto, está más sólo qué un perro con sarna.

─ ¡Pero de qué lado estas! ¡Es Malfoy! ─recordó con una sonrisa─ debiste verlo, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera tan genuina, tan natural y sus ojos…

─ ¡Te gusta! ─dijo triunfal.

─ ¡Claro qué no!...es guapo sí, pero hasta ahí─ soltó un suspiro y se quedó pensando unos momentos hasta qué su compañera le recordó la razón de estar ahí.

─oye, no quiero interrumpir tus pensamientos eróticos con Malfoy, pero ¿no estabas apurada por buscar a Madame Pomfrey?

─ ¡Ah sí! ─ se levantó como un resorte, directo a su oficina.

─ ¡Amor, amor, amor! ─ canturreó divertida, seguido de un gemido de dolor ─Estúpidos cólicos.

Tras unos minutos Hermione regresó molesta, pues Madame Pomfrey no lo consideró una emergencia y dijo tener casos más urgentes qué atender.

─ Bueno, es qué estar enamorado, no es una enfermedad terminal.

─ ¡Qué no! Él no está enamorado, además actúa como un idiota, cursi, descerebrado ─bufó molesta.

─Espero qué no estén hablando de mi ─dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

─Claro qué no, Harry, hablamos de alguien más─ dijo palmeando un espacio junto a ella─ ¿Lo trajiste? ─preguntó ansiosa.

─Aquí tienes ─le entregó con gustó una caja de chocolates, recibiendo un beso como premio.

Mientras Ginny se devoraba los chocolates, él chico miró a su amiga intrigado ─y ¿quién es el cursi descerebrado, Hermione?

─Nadie de importancia ─dijo restándole importancia con la mano, pero al momento sintió cómo se puso más colorada qué un tomate, al ver cómo su amigo clavaba la mirada en el anillo qué portaba.

Él miraba de Hermione a su novia y viceversa esperando una explicación ─ ¿No es ese, el anillo de Malfoy?

─Si─ contestó con simpleza su novia, dejando a un lado sus chocolates.

─ ¿Y?

─Es obvió, Malfoy se le declaró y le dio su anillo para formalizar la relación─ sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

─ ¿Perdón? ─dijo incrédulo mirando ahora a Hermione ─ ¿Me perdí de algo?

Los nervios no la dejaban explicarse y la mirada ofendida de su amigo no ayudaba ─Mira, no es lo qué parece, él está...

─Loquito de amor, por ti─ respondió Ginny por ella.

─ ¡Qué no!...él está hechizado o algo─ él le miraba más confundido qué antes─ Luego te explicó, ¿sí?

─Pero...

─Por favor ─pidió─ el asintió poco convencido ─voy a buscar a la profesora Mcgonagall, ella sabrá qué hacer ─decidió, encaminándose a la salida.

─Voy contigo, tal vez necesites ayuda ─se ofreció el niño qué vivió ─Es Malfoy, no puedes confiarte, quizá sea una broma de mal gusto o una trampa ─añadió para convencerla.

─Yo también voy ─se levantó Ginny abrazando su caja de chocolates ─ya me siento mucho mejor ─y así ante la incomodidad de la castaña, los tres se dirigieron al despacho de la directora.

Siguieron caminando ante la noche qué ya dominaba el cielo. Sus pasos hacían eco en los pasillos vacíos del castillo. ─ ¿Y dónde está Ron? No lo he visto.

─ Creí qué estaba contigo ─señaló su amigo ─dijo qué iría a buscarte para qué le ayudaras con algunos…

Ella se paró al instante, abriendo los ojos cuán grandes eran ─ ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

─Lo olvidé, ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?

─Harry, ¿es qué no lo ves?, seguramente Ron se encontró con Malfoy─ resopló molesta ─tal vez en este momento estén peleando, tendremos suerte si los encontramos de una pieza ─dijo cambiando de rumbo, ahora camino a la torre de premios anuales, con sus amigos siguiéndole el paso.

─ ¿No crees qué estás exagerando? , mi hermano podrá ser impulsivo, un idiota por andar con Lavander, un insensible, testarudo y algo faltó de cerebro pero─ meditó sus propias palabras unos segundos ─tienes razón ¡Vamos!

Harry sonrió divertido ─Vaya, no lo ayudes, gin

─Bueno, aunque me duela admitirlo es la verdad ─contestó acelerando el paso, para alcanzar a su amiga qué ya iba varios metros adelante─ ¡Hermione, espéranos!

El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza, tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente, ya qué se sentía responsable por lo que le pudiera pasar a su compañero de torre." No debí dejarlo soló", sé regañaba a sí misma" ¿En qué estabas pensando?". Seguía con sus reclamos internos hasta llegar a su destino, pero eso lejos de tranquilizarla fue peor, al encontrar la puerta abierta. Sé adentró lo más rápido posible, buscando con la mirada cualquier signo de movimiento, más nada se escuchaba. Harry y Ginny entraron después, ayudándole a buscar.

─ ¡Malfoy! ¡Ron! ─gritaba mientras subía las escaleras qué daban a sus dormitorios─ ¡Malfoy! ─abrió y cerró puertas sin encontrar rastros de él. De prisa bajo las escaleras, con la preocupación a flor de piel─ No hay nadie, arriba─ dijo a sus amigos.

─Aquí tampoco ─dijo Harry ─pero el hombre del cuadro dijo qué un pelirrojo con "problemas mentales" estuvo merodeando por aquí y encontramos esto ─le tendió un pedazo de pergamino arrugado ─le vio interrogante y temiendo lo peor lo tomó en sus manos y leyó en silencio. Su ceño se frunció por completo, levantó la mirada buscando una explicación, pero al ver sus semblantes comprendió qué estaban tan perdidos como ella.

─ ¡Yo no escribí tal cosa! ─dijo agitando la nota con indignación.

─Me has ocultado tu relación con Malfoy…no sé qué creer ─exclamó con reproche en su voz.

─ ¡No hay tal relación, Harry! ─dijo desesperada porque alguien le creyera en lo qué iba de la tarde ─el no contestó, se limitó a voltear a otro lado.

Ginny rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo en las costillas─ ¡ouch! ¿Y eso porque?

─ ¡Es tu amiga Y te necesita! ¡Deja tu enojo para otro momento! ¡Mi hermano y Malfoy pueden estar en peligro! ─él se removió incomodo sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

─ ¡Exacto!

Después de unos segundos, suspiró resignado─ de acuerdo, sólo espero, qué esto tenga una explicación lógica─ le sonrió agradecida.

─Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos─ apuró, saliendo a toda prisa, dirigiéndose al salón vacío qué indicaba la nota ─Esto no me gusta…No me gusta nada.

─A mí tampoco, Hermione ─contestó su amiga corriendo tras ella.

─A mi menos─ murmuró el chico, siguiéndolas, sin mucho ánimo.

Con cada paso qué daban se acercaban más al salón abandonado y tal vez fueran sus nervios destrozados tras los acontecimientos recientes pero juraría qué escuchó gritos de auxilio, gritos qué clamaban por su ayuda.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

¡Hola, gracias por leer!

Gracias por los follows, favoritos y reviews.

Cuándo escribí el primer capítulo no tenía pensado darle continuación pero el review de Salesia me hizo ver qué aún había tela de donde cortar, eso y un fan art muy peculiar qué alguien compartió en el grupo de Facebook "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortifagos".

Sólo diré qué era un fan art dónde Draco aparecía avergonzado por…. Tan tan, no diré más ¿Por qué dónde quedaría el suspenso?

¡Nos leemos!

Publicado: 4 septiembre 2018


	3. Mi Pastelito

Disclaimer: Los personajes qué aquí aparecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling, lo demás es invención mía.

Fanfic dedicado a Salesia.

Capítulo 3. Mi Pastelito

Mientras tanto…

Malfoy sonreía como un idiota enamorado, al recibir la nota de su nueva novia; estaba emocionado por tener una velada romántica a su lado, de vivir momentos juntos, cómo siempre lo había imaginado y ahora por fin veía qué la vida estaba a su favor. Aunque una pequeña vocecita en su mente le decía qué todo esto era extraño, no imaginaba a su chica rompiendo las reglas y siendo tan directa pero de inmediato desechó esos pensamientos, parecía qué el amor era lo único en lo qué pensaba.

Llegó al salón y tocó la puerta, no hubo respuesta. Giró la perilla y entró. Observó alrededor y lo primero qué vio fue un camino de pétalos de rosa qué llegaban hasta una cama con sábanas rojas y almohadas del mismo color, frunció el ceño ante su gusto tan Gryffindor pero lo dejó pasar, no iba a arruinar su velada con nimiedades. En la mesita de noche notó una botella de vino y dos copas de cristal, una de ellas había sido usada, ya qué una porción de vino aún permanecía en él. Notó también un pastelito de fresa rodeado de migajas de pan alrededor y por primera vez en esa alocada tarde sintió qué algo no iba bien. Nunca pasó inadvertido para él, los gustos de Hermione sobre postres y si algo sabía es qué los pastelitos de fresa no eran sus favoritos, ella prefería el chocolate.

Con esto en mente, decepcionado concluyó qué su castaña no tenía nada qué ver con la nota. Y más seguro estuvo cuándo escuchó la puerta cerrándose detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y encaró a la persona responsable del engañó.

─ ¿Tú? ─dijo incrédulo y con algo de susto en su voz.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

─Espero sea importante lo qué tiene qué decirme, para levantarme a esta hora de la noche ─expresó severa, la ahora directora Mcgonagall, con su pijama de tartán, recargada en el marco de la puerta.

─Lo es, profesora ─aseveró la chica de ojos verdes ─No sé cómo decirlo…es vergonzoso─ bajó la mirada fingiendo estar afligida, cuándo en realidad escondía una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en sus labios.

La directora miraba con desconfianza a la joven, puesto qué no era de su total agrado─ Hable ya, señorita ¿Qué es lo qué pasa?

Ella suspiró dramáticamente─ Es Malfoy…él hace uso indebido del mobiliario de Hogwarts y le falta al respeto a la escuela, a usted, ¡Al mismo Merlín!

La mujer cada vez más intrigada expresó─ Con mayor razón, debo saber de qué se trata, hablé por favor.

Después de otro suspiró dijo─ Malfoy tiene… ¡Merlín, es tan difícil!

Mcgonagall comenzaba a impacientarse ─Déjese de rodeos y dígame qué es lo qué está haciendo el joven Malfoy.

─Lo diré─ tomó aire y habló─ ¡Malfoy tiene encuentros sexuales en un aula abandonada del castillo!

La directora se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida─ ¿Está usted segura de lo qué me está diciendo? ─la joven asintió─ es una acusación muy seria.

─En este mismo momento está ahí, yo lo escuché y le seguí ─dijo con fingida angustia─ E inmediatamente vine con usted a contarle, ya qué cómo directora sabrá qué hacer.

Ella asintió incrédula ante lo qué escuchaba y entró rápidamente por su varita, para salir instantes después con ella en mano─ Vamos, no hay tiempo qué perder ─dijo caminando a su lado ─Si esto es falso, créame qué tendrá serias consecuencias ─advirtió.

─Lo verá con sus propios ojos, profesora.

─Bien, Parkinson, la sigo─ la aludida caminó adelante guiándola y sonriendo con malicia.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

─ ¿Tú? ─repitió incrédulo.

─Yo, mi pastelito de fresa ─respondió con voz melosa.

─ ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, Weasley? ─dijo sacando su varita.

─ ¡Expelliarmus! ─y la varita de Malfoy salió volando hasta las manos de su acompañante.

"Mierda" ─pensó sintiéndose indefenso ante el chico qué tenía frente a él, le miraba con unos ojos azules y brillantes y una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

─ ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Aléjate! ─dijo mirando con horror cómo el chico se acercaba cada vez más a él, mientras se sacaba la camisa. Temiendo por su integridad física caminaba hacia atrás buscando con la mirada la manera de salir de allí.

Ron rió de buena gana, sin dejar de verlo como si fuera el pastel más delicioso qué haya visto en su vida ─No veo la hora de tenerte en mis brazos y amarte y besarte…

─ ¡Primero muerto, antes de dejar qué me toques! ─advirtió y en un intento desesperado, corrió a él con la intención de derribarlo y salir corriendo; pero no contaba con los fuertes brazos qué lo detendrían y lo abrazarían en contra de su voluntad─ ¡Maldita sea, suéltame!

Jamás en su vida imaginó estar en tan penosa situación; estaba a sólo centímetros del rostro pecoso del chico, inhalando su aroma a fresas, sintiendo contra su pelvis cierta protuberancia qué crecía y crecía. Apartó la mirada, completamente asqueado, deseando qué todo esto fuera un mal sueño─ ¡Te ordenó qué me sueltes! ¡Ahora mismo!

Ron hizo un puchero infantil─ Pero ¡quiero ver tus ojos!

─ ¡Estas demente! ─le vio asustado ─Siempre pensé qué eras un descerebrado pero nunca creí qué fueras capaz de esto ─dijo tratando de apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas ─ ¡Suéltame ahora! ¡Te daré lo qué quieras pero suéltame!

─ ¿Lo qué quiera? ─ preguntó pícaro.

El joven le miró espantado ─ ¡Ni lo pienses, comadreja asquerosa!

─Entonces no hay trato.

Desesperado trató de pensar─ Pídeme cualquier otra cosa, menos eso.

─Mírame.

─ ¿Qué?

─Deja qué vea tus ojos y te suelto.

─Bien ─dijo entre dientes y tomó aire armándose de valor. Finalmente le miró directo a los ojos, reprimiendo las arcadas qué esto le producía.

─ ¡Tus ojos son tan lindos! ─exclamó embelesado─ ¿Te han dicho qué tú sonrisa es hermosa? ─el aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido y aterrorizado por partes iguales─ y hueles delicioso─ dijo acercando su nariz a su cuello.

Draco arrugó la nariz y torció la boca molestó por esa cercanía tan bochornosa─ ¡Suéltame ya! ─gritó y el chico esta vez obedeció, sin borrar su tonta sonrisa del rostro y siguió avanzando hacia él.

─ ¡No te acerques! ¡Dijiste qué me dejarías ir, maldición!

─Yo nunca dije eso, mi pastelito.

─ ¡No soy tu pastelito, imbécil! ─gritó exasperado.

Ron parecía escuchar todo lo contrario─ Ella dijo qué eras tímido y te harías el difícil─ alzó la varita ante los aterrados ojos del joven y lo próximo qué sintió fue un jalón contra la cama y cuerdas amarrando sus muñecas─ ¡Eso es tan tierno!

─ ¿Qué crees qué haces? ─gritó asustado, intentando liberarse de las cuerdas─ ¡Aléjate, pedazo de idiota!

─No te preocupes, mi amor, te trataré como una princesa ─habló con voz dulce, subiéndose a la cama.

─ ¡¿Qué tengo qué hacer para qué entiendas?! No soy, ni seré tú amor, ¡Nunca! ─dijo comenzando a sudar frio y su corazón latía con fuerza─ ¡Y mucho menos seré tú princesa! ─contestó pataleando y rogando por darle en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente; sin embargo Ron se las ingenió para colocarse encima de él, aplastando sus piernas.

─Sé qué es tu primera vez, pastelito─ susurró en su oído, causando mayor asco y terror en el joven bajo de el─ No tienes nada qué temer─ aseguró acariciando su rubio cabello, Draco rechazó la caricia sacudiendo su cabeza.

─ ¡Quítate! ¡Te lo ordenó, comadreja estúpida! ─sentía el terror creciendo en su interior, un terror sólo comparable al estar frente a Voldemort temiendo por su vida.

─Te ves aún más sexy, resistiéndote ─río de manera boba, empezando a desabotonar la camisa de Malfoy, quién le miraba con los ojos desorbitados, con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas─ ¡Mírate! ¡No puedes con la emoción! ─exclamó bajando sus manos a su cinturón desabrochándoselo, pese a los esfuerzos por zafarse del joven.

─ ¡Me niego a qué mi primera vez sea contigo, horrible mandril! ─comenzó a lloriquear─ ¡Quiero a Granger! ─gritaba a todo pulmón, bajó la mirada soñadora del chico qué tenía encima─ ¡Hermione, auxilio! ─ ¡Auxilio! ¡Me quiere violar! ─gritaba con fuerza─ ¡Hermione auxilio! ¡ayúdame! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

─ ¡Muero por besarte, pastelito!

─ ¡y yo muero por estrangularte! ─él no borró su sonrisa y acercaba cada vez más sus labios a los suyos─ ¡Juró qué te mató! ─gritaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro impidiendo ese beso─ ¡Ayuda! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, Ayúdame!

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando a tres adolescentes con la boca abierta hasta el piso, tratando de asimilar lo qué veían.

─ ¿Ron?

─ ¿Ronald qué rayos haces? ─dijo Hermione saliendo de su asombro.

Malfoy suspiró aliviado─ ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quítamelo de encima! ─suplicó.

─Él es mío ¡Soló mío! ─gruñó a ellos.

Le dio un codazo a Harry para que reaccionará y le ayudará con su amigo─ Desmaius─ fue lo primero qué se le ocurrió, dejando al pelirrojo inconsciente encima de un traumatizado Malfoy.

─ ¡Harry! ─regañó su novia.

─Bueno, es obvio qué esta hechizado.

Entre Hermione y Harry movieron al joven desmayado, acostándole en el suelo─ ¡Eww qué asco! ─señaló Ginny viendo la evidente protuberancia en los pantalones de su hermano ─Alguien cúbralo, por favor─ dijo sonrojada.

Hermione cerró los ojos por instinto mientras su amigo lo cubría con su capa─ ¿ya, Harry?

─Listo─ respondió sin saber adónde mirar.

─ ¡Hermione, ayúdame! ─ le escuchó gritar al joven─ Hermione─ e inmediatamente se dirigió a él y le apuntó con la varita liberándolo de las ataduras.

Viéndose libre, se abalanzó sobre Hermione en un abrazo constrictor qué los derribó al piso─ Malfoy─ dijo tratando de zafarse─ Malfoy por favor…me asfixias─ el aligeró su agarre pero no la soltó.

─Her…mione esa asquerosa comadreja ─ se quejaba entre sollozos─ se me fue encima y…y fue horrible─ decía enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

Ella suspiró y tratando de consolarle le decía─ ya, ya Malfoy ─le daba palmaditas en la espalda─ ya pasó…todo va a estar bien─ otra palmadita─ nadie te hará daño.

Soltando un sollozó le preguntó─ Te quedarás conmigo ¿verdad?

─Bueno, no creo qué sea…

─ ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Tengo miedo, por favor! ─lloriqueaba subiendo el tono de voz, dejándola sorda por momentos─ ¡No me dejes! ¡Ese horrible animal, me quiere besar!

Sus amigos rieron entre dientes, causando indignación y una mirada severa por parte de la chica─ Sshh, Sshh, tranquilo Malfoy…No escuches a estos groseros─ seguía dando palmadas en su espalda, mientras le hablaba con voz dulce, como si de un bebé se tratará.

De pronto en el umbral de la puerta apareció una muy sorprendida directora y a su lado la joven Parkinson, torciendo la boca en una mueca de desagradó ante la presencia de los Gryffindor.

─Alguien podría explicarme ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─dijo con una mano en el corazón, mirando la escena frente a ella. El aula decorada para lo qué prometía una noche romántica, Ron inconsciente en el suelo sin camisa y con una protuberancia entre sus pantalones, unos metros más allá incómodamente sentada se encontraba Hermione con Malfoy abrazado a ella; con la camisa desabotonada y el cinturón flojo. Y Harry y su novia en un rincón de la habitación sin saber dónde meter la cara de vergüenza.

─Es obvió directora ¡Están teniendo una orgia!

─Guarde silencio, Parkinson─ pidió ─Estoy esperando una explicación, señorita Granger.

─Pues vera, nosotros…eh…No es lo qué parece─ dijo tratando de explicar algo qué ni siquiera ella entendía─ Llegamos aquí y…

─ ¡Esa comadreja asquerosa, me quería besar! ─la mujer abrió la boca sin poder creer lo qué oía─ quería…quería ver mis ojos─ miraba a la directora con los ojos brillosos en lágrimas─…y…me quería besar…y…primera vez…Hermione ─ hablaba entre lloriqueos.

Hermione sonrojada le tapó la boca─ No sabe lo qué dice ─dijo nerviosa─ está algo enfermo y…

─ ¿Enfermo?, esté joven está hecho un mar de lágrimas ─negó con la cabeza, totalmente disgustada─ Ustedes─ los señaló─ Vengan conmigo.

─Pero, profesora…

─ ¡Silencio, Potter! ─dijo en un tono qué no admitía replicas─ Ahora, síganme ─y con un movimiento de varita el chico Weasley flotaba a su lado, seguido de Harry, Ginny, Parkinson qué caminaba con los brazos cruzados, lanzándoles miradas de burla; y a paso lento y cansado Hermione intentaba avanzar con Malfoy pegado a ella, sin dejar de sollozar.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

N/a: ¡Hola!

Alice1420: Gracias por leer, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

Salesia: ¡Hola! Espero la historia te siga gustando, y si, en la historia aparecerán Theo, Blaise y Luna, ellos nunca pueden faltar. Me siento honrada por tus reviews, ya qué eres una leyenda en el mundo dramionero y siempre sigues a fickers que escriben mucho mejor que yo. Gracias Salesia

Pauli Jean Malfoy: ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo y si puedo sacaros una sonrisa mucho mejor…Besos

Midnight rose 08: ¡Hola! Pues aún falta que le pase el efecto de la poción a nuestro querido Draco y veremos que pasará

Ivicab93: ¡Hola! Acá tienes la nueva actualización, espero siga siendo de tu agrado.

Guest: ¡Hola! Y gracias por leer.

AnabelleGrangerCullen: ¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo listo y gracias por leer.

Guest: ¡Hola! Creo qué esto contesta tu pregunta

Comentarios, ideas y críticas constructivas (No ofensas) y alguno qué otro tomatazo en el sensual botoncito de abajo.

Gracias por los follows, favoritos y reviews, eso siempre anima a continuar una historia.

¡Nos leemos!

(Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Tom Felton, nuestro querido Draco )

Publicado: 25 septiembre de 2018


End file.
